


Mask

by MR01



Series: Tera [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Confusion, Kylo and our favorite Mandalorian cross paths again, M/M, ManDadlorian, Porn w. little plot, Reylo sprinkles, Shameless Smut, Submissive Kylo Ren, Supreme Leader Kylo Ren
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:15:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22019968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: When Mando and his child get stuck somewhere unknown to them in outer space they have no choice but to dock the first ship that comes by.As fate would have it he seems to know the owner of the vessel.
Relationships: Ben Solo | Kylo Ren/The Mandalorian
Series: Tera [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588015
Kudos: 21





	Mask

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own either.
> 
> And just great I got myself shipping more crack.

* * *

"State your name and business, scum." A swarm of stormtroopers have him essentially surrounded.

With his precious love securely napping in his arms but judging by the looks of things Mando is pretty sure that he can take 'em all out if it comes down to it.

"I already said that my ship just started acting up a few minutes ago. My warp drive is down and the coms kaput, so here we are. I can pay if you lead us to the nearest planet."

And more importantly all on without waking up his baby. His stance is tense but he is relatively calm because as far as enemies goes he has faced more.

Or at least that is what he had thought up until about two dozen showed up clearly escorting someone important.

"It's you?" Suddenly there is a deep voice coming from a tall man under a suit of heavy looking armor and a black mask outlined with red lines like lightning.

"Do I know you? Or are you also interested in kidnapping my child."

Din knows that he should probably just play nice because maybe then he has a shot of escaping without killing anyone.

Truth be told he just couldn't help himself.

He is tired of all these bastards wanting to weaponize his baby. 

And the man doesn't turn to acknowledge anyone in particular as he just says 'leave us.' When one of the stormtroopers calls Mando out on his insolence.

With no one waiting to be told twice because lingering certainly means death.

Once everyone is gone the man's demeanor seems to relax substantially. Holding up his hands in a show of trust.

"No dude it's me, Kylo." As he says that he removed his helmet. Using the Force to toss it aside from his path but not with enough conviction to crack it.

* * *

"What happened to you. Is this your home?" Din knew that Ben, Kylo was someone important when he met him.

Had assumed he was someone powerful even at the time but from that to this was a bit of a leap.

They are at the cleanest mess-hall he has ever seen much less been in. With Kylo having assured the inhabitants of this magnificent vessel that he is currently hosting guests of honor.

"Oh yes, the scars. An old acquaintance and I had a bit of a difference in opinions and yes I am something like royalty in many places."

Just then a few servants walk in with platters of delicious smelling food and drinks. His dearest child is cooing in delight at the sight of Ben when he sees him again.

Having woken up to the sound of wine being poured into a glass.

Then there is a bowl of warm vegetable and meat chunks broth, a carefully cut up fruit tart and a bottle of milk in front of his high chair.

With a young lady ready to assist with his feeding but Mando is still a little cautious.

"I think we should eat. I have already sent people to repair your ship. You once showed me kindness, you have inspired me to do the same."

Kylo reaches out for Mando's hand unsure of himself when he did it but Din is interlacing their fingers moments later.

* * *

A few hours have passed and he has already gotten a tour of the ship twice over. With Ben showing him around the place.

Letting him in on some history lectures and persuading him after a good amount of promises on Kylo's part to let the servant girl that had been tailing them all day like a shadow take his child off to get a proper bath and nap.

Because all know he could do with a little comfort.

And Mando saying that his child has grown stronger than the last time they saw each other with Kylo saying that he'd hope so since he hadn't really trained anyone that personally before.

Praising them both because his boy was already incredible.

Stopping short of his own bedroom doors to face him fully and say, 'I think you should take advantage of your stay and get your armor polished.'

Then he is opening the doors and ushering him in. A group of young servants waiting on standby for his answer.

And surely Din was going to protest, say that this is not a good idea. Or time because c'mon.

But Kylo just kept waking, leaves him only to say in a low voice, one promising danger.

That he has a blindfold. And okay he gets it.

* * *

"On you knees my lovely prince. You've been a little bad. I should punish you." Once the doors a closed and they are alone Kylo feels heat crawl through his veins as lust clouds up his vision.

His tongue swiping over his lips as his heart hammers away in his chest, the sounds deafening to his ears.

Both feel a little ridiculous yet comfortable here in this tidy room. 

Ben does as he is told with a sharp intake of breath. Then Mando is displaying his beautiful cock just for him and he doesn't care if he is being greedy or desperate, a fucking whore for it.

Kylo simply runs his tongue over the head and yes, oh fuck it is just as good as he remembers when he's alone at night in the middle of his quarters.

Pleasing himself to the thoughts of those days spent in a foreign planet whose name he cannot fully recall but he remembers so vividly.

Rey's even caught him like thrice. Once in the shower, another time after a training session and last night but right now that's not important.

Then he hears Din hiss out his name, Ben in such unashamed, open pleasure as his fingers tangled up in his hair.

Gripping tightly and Kylo finds himself torn between feeling immense pride yet anger because no matter how much he cherishes the memories. That, is not who he is any longer so he feels jealous.

He wants so badly, craves. For Din to call out his name. Moan for him and to watch him as looses himself.

"Remove your helmet." Kylo looks up at him, eyes searching. He really wants to see all of him. So much so that his wandering hands are already working on undoing his uniform.

"You don't make the rules here." The words send a thrilling shock onto his dick and Kylo tugs at himself roughly to ease his needs.

"I'm not accustomed to being denied, Mandalorian." He lets out a throaty chuckle before he finds his way back onto Mando's lovely cock.

"I'll break you in." And those simple words simply edge Kylo on to using the Force to hold Din in place.

Show him exactly what he is capable of but super careful not to overdue it 

Removing his own armor and stripping it away from him carefully because he understands that even the smallest piece of equipment means a lot to his lover.

Leaving his helmet intact.

Still it doesn't stop him from bearing himself completely before one of his ancestors' deadliest sworn enemies.

Using the Force to have him sit in a chair. 

Climbing onto his lap. Seating himself ever-so slowly on Din's cock. Breathing stuttering as he shut his eyes and bit his lower lip.

Allowing himself to get lost in the sensations of pain and pleasure.

It kind of hurts, like wow he didn't expect it to be this much.

He should have prepared himself he thinks.

When he opens them again it is only in defiance despite his still lingering discomfort and being so full, so open.

Leaning his face against his helmet as he placed a hand over Din's heart.

"I could make you do anything I desire, Mando. Degrading things. And you'd be powerless to stop me." After the words Mando tilts his head.

A hand firmly placed on the middle of his spine.

His eyes hidden behind the helmet but he has Kylo pretty much screaming as he does the unthinkable and managed to thrust up, hard despite Ben's hold.

And he is going in mercilessly after having found Kylo's prostate. Before managing to break his hold completely and is lifting them off the chair.

Mumbling the threat. "You open your eyes I will spank you so hard you will not even think about sitting for a month, got that Kylo." 

And all the Jedi can do is shut his eyes then. With Din pulling away from him completely moments later. Leaving Ben to mewl out a protest. 

The next thing he knows he is being shoved into his knees and then he hears Mando before him uttering the words "this will help, reckless boy" as he ties a piece of soft material around his eyes.

All Kylo can hear is 'clink' sound ringing in his ears, deafening.

Then that's when he feels it. Something warm and wet against his hole as strong hands grip his thighs.

Spreading him wide open, licking him so wonderfully he thinks he might cry or come and beg him for more again in his shamelessness.

And he's getting kisses, prodded so tenderly. Fucking him with his fingers and tongue like he has waited for this opportunity with patience.

The third time he thrusts back he receives a hard slap on his ass that shoots all the way to his dick making him whimper praises of filth and gratitude.

And just when he thinks he can't take anymore because saliva and stings of pre-come are dripping past his lips he feels fingers stretching him open as Mando nips at his left cheek.

Gripping his hair tightly then before pulling him up off his palms, his back meeting Din's chest.

"Now you're ready for me, Ben. I just had to take care of you a little. You will be good for me, isn't that right Kylo."

Being left a bumbling, helpless mess Kylo just says 'please' and 'yes' repeatedly.

His reward is getting fucked until he forgets who he is. More importantly where they are as Mando thrusts into him fast and hard only to slow down, kiss his neck softly when he whimpered out that he won't last.

With Din coming first, filling him as he calls his name. A hand gripping his leaking cock as he does so. Promising to suck him dry the next time they meet.

And by the time Kylo has come, he's pulled out. Leaning beside him as his breathing settled.

Din notices that his armor is missing. He lets out a smile, this man is just as fond of trouble as he is.

With the handsome space magician reassuring him, telling him to chill. That his armor is just getting cleaned.

"Let's take you to a shower." Din helps him up easily. Kissing the back of his neck softly and trailing downwards.

Kylo briefly wondering which one of them is more touch starved as he moans softly.

"It's down the the hall to the right. You, you can go first." 

He doesn't expect to get picked up or so effortlessly as Din just mumbled the words 'I can help you' before following the directions.

Grabbing a pair disposable toothbrushes which he is not that surprised to find and toothpaste.

Brushing his teeth as he instructs Ben to do the same.

Turning on the water and grabbing a bottle of lovely smelling soap.

"Keep your eyes closed." Removing the blindfold and running a hand over his chest and shoulders.

Meeting his mouth then. Kiss growing passionate when Kylo reaches for his dick. 

Gasping against his mouth, saying that he'd like to blow him properly because they still have some time but they both hear knocking from the door and a girl's voice.

Letting them know that the baby is no longer asleep and looking for his Dad, also that they found out what was wrong with the ship.

That it wouldn't be long before it was ready.

The words leaving both a little disappointed but surely they could always continue things another time.


End file.
